Burial
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Red, Liz, and cute kittens; need I say more? Well I should probably say that this is NOT a death fic. Lizzington


**This one's pretty short, and definitely not my favorite. I had a lot of trouble with this fic, but I hope you like it. This is not a death fic!**

**Burial**

Liz's growing feeling for Red were becoming unbearable. Every time he was around her she became extremely nervous. She had to deal with this, she had to see him. Liz grabbed her keys and ran out the door late in the night. She headed to Red's newest safehouse, wearing yoga pants and a forest green hoodie. It only took a few minutes to get to his place from the lack of traffic at the late hour, so she didn't really have her thoughts organized.

She knocked on his door and heard a faint "Come in" soon after. Liz slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"What the hell?"

There were kittens everywhere.

They were running around on the floor, sitting on all the furniture, rolling around, and sleeping. Completely making her forget why she had come over.

It was a sea of kittens.

"Red?" she called. She started meneuvering her way through the small mewing animals and heard the well-dressed man come through the open doorway on the other side of the room.

"Lizzie," he smiled brightly at her.

"Um, what the heck is going on?" she pulled her foot away from a kitten trying to climb up her leg.

"My friend, the owner of this place, really likes cats and spent his last bundle of money on all these new kitten. Strange guy." He worked his way over to her and took her hands to guide her back into the room he came from.

"There are kittens in here too?"

"They've taken over the house," he said as he moved a few of the animals from the couch. "Dembe's having a blast, though, he's upstairs sleeping with a bunch of them," he laughed and put one in Liz's lap.

"This is weird," she stared at the cat as it stared at her, "this is really weird."

"They're entertaining," he said as one crawled onto his shouder from off the back of the couch.

"Oh my gosh, that is adorable." Liz put her kitty on his other shoulder then just sat back and laughed. Red sat so still, he was afraid the cats would fall off him and get hurt. One of them finally jumped off him so Liz took back the other.

"I might steal one of these when I leave, but Hudson would have a fit," she let the little black kitty snuggle into her neck. Red smiled at her, then pulled her to sit on the floor, some kittens came up and poked at them. He put his arm around her and she stilled, suddenly nervous of his proximity.

"What do you need, Lizzie?" he asked, wodering why she was there. Liz was quiet and continued stroking the purring kitten crawling up her neck. He watched her ignore his question and trailed his hand down to her waist.

"Lizzie."

"I just wanted to see you," she said quietly. He noticed her nervousness and pulled her closer.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked cuiously.

"I...," she mumbled. Red moved a strand of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Red..."

"I know, Lizzie," his mouth curved slightly into a smile. "I've known for awhile. You're actually kind of obvious sometimes." He gave her a soft kiss beside her mouth and she looked at him shocked. Red then took the kitten from her, placing it on the floor, and turned her more towards him, dipping his head to kiss her fully on the lips.

Her response was delayed because of her shock, but she quickly pulled herself together and moved her lips with his. She sighed when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, imediately dominating hers as he laid back and pulled her on top of him. He trailed his hands down her spine and held her firmly on his chest. Liz was lost in the sensations of this moment, his skilled tongue in her mouth and his wonderful caresses on her back and sides.

They broke away for air and Red sat them both up to continue kissing her. She now straddled him and let out soft moans as he kissed under her jaw with his arms wrapped around her waist. Liz started to rock her hips against him, causing him a sharp intake of breath, when she felt a sharp swipe across her thigh.

She yelped and fell back on her backside, putting her hand to the scratch. The little orange cat beside her had ripped her yoga pants, but was now attempting to lick the cut to clean it. Liz shooed it away and Red examined the wound. "It's just a shallow scratch, it'll be fine," he kissed his fingers then pressed them to her thigh. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. "Um.. lay down and close your eyes," she told him. Red did as she asked and laid on his back beside the couch and closed his eyes. Liz was completely silent for a few minutes and he was curious and worried about what she was doing.

"Still here?" he asked after a moment and she hummed a yes. Something warm was placed on his chest and he almost opened his eyes to look. "Keep your eyes closed, Reddington." Another thing was placed on his chest, and then another, and another, and another...

"Are you burying me in kittens?" She giggled and put two more on him. "I'm losing sight of you, Red," she placed one on his face and it curled up over his eyes. Red started laughing at the squirming animals on himself and the woman doing this to him.

"Okay, that's enough," he sat up slowly, allowing the little cats to jump off him, with a smile on his face. Grabbing her face, he kissed her deeply before they heard someone enter the room.

Dembe was walking through the door holding a bunch of kittens in his arms, giggling like a child. Red and Liz both stared at him with an amused, but bewildered, look on their faces.

"Can we take some of these kittens when we leave, Raymond?" Dembe asked hopefully.

"Uh... I guess it won't be noticed if a few are missing." Dembe smiled at his friends response and walked away happily with his kittens meowing cutely.

"I'm taking one as well, then," Liz picked up a dark grey one, "I like this one."

"Alright, Lizzie, you can have whatever you want," Red kissed her cheek and leaned back against the couch. She soon snuggled against him and sighed.

"I'm sleeping here, by the way," she mumbled.

**The end. Not as good as I hoped it would be, but oh well :) I sure would like to know what you think.**

**If anyone has a fic idea they'd like me to write, I might be happy to write it. Strange ideas are the best, and I currently have run out of them. **


End file.
